Jordis a Espadachim
Jordis a Espadachim é uma Nórdica guerreira e guarda-costas que é apontada/empregada ao jogador após tornar-se Thane de Solitude; nomeada por Jarl Elisif a Justa de Solitude, depois de completar cinco missões variadas para as pessoas no Estado de Eastmarch, completando o pedido pessoal da Jarl Elisif e comprando a Mansão do Ápice do Orgulho por 25.000 moedas. Jordis é elegível para se tornar um membro dos Lâminas, Administradora e também para casamento. Equipamento * Armadura de Aço (versão sem ombreiras) * Espada de Aço * Escudo de Aço Interações Seguidor Como Guarda-Costas, ele está jurada a a carregar os fardos e proteger o jogador, sua família, sua casa e seus bens com sua própria vida. Ela é extremamente habilidosa com: Armadura Pesada, Arquearia, Bloqueio e Uma-Mão. Jordis é uma ótima seguidora, mas assim como outros seguidores, ela pode morrer em combate se não tiver oportunidade de se curar quando derrubada. Isso pode acontecer se ela for atingida por inimigos ou pelo próprio jogador. Jordis, assim como outros seguidores, só morre em combate em situações específicas como dano contínuo (dano de envenenamento, por exemplo), se ele for abandonada em combate ou se o próprio jogador atingi-la. Se Jordis for dispensada, ela retornará para Mansão Ápice do Orgulho. Se for passado tempo suficiente com ela, ela pode presentear o jogador com um item aleatória ao voltar a sua casa em Solitude. Lydia's default armor is steel armor (the version without pauldrons), boots, gauntlets, and shield. Her default equipment provides a total armor rating of 169. She does not wear a helmet by default, but can equip any if given one. She can also wear any ring or necklace given to her by the Dragonborn, which can be useful due to the added effects these items may have. She can equip armor given to her, if its armor rating surpasses that of her default equipment. Unir-se aos Lâminas Jordis, como a maioria dos seguidores, possui a opção de ser recrutada para os Lâminas ao ser levada para Delphine no Templo Refúgio do Céu após a missão Muro de Alduin ser completa. Ela ainda pode ser recrutada como seguidora, mas sua Armadura de Aço padrão será substituído por um conjunto completo de Armadura dos Lâminas e uma Espada dos Lâminas. Essa mudança é permanente. Casamento Se o jogador casar com Jordis, daí ela terá um loja que renderá 100 moedas ao jogador, por dia. Ela pode ser chamada para morar em qualquer outra casa, além da Mansão Ápice do Ogulho, que o jogador tiver comprado. Like all the other candidates for marriage, she will cook a Homecooked Meal once a day that regenerates Stamina, Health, and Magicka. She can only be married once Breezehome has been purchased. Administrador Ela pode ser contratada como administradora em The Elder Scrolls V: Hearthfire depois de construir uma casa em um terreno comprado. It is advised to remove any gear given to her, however, otherwise she will continue to wear her default armor even as a steward. Combate Jordis é personagem do tipo guerreiro, ou seja, não utiliza feitiços. Ela pode utilizar pergaminhos e cajados (embora não seja sua especialidade), poções e comidas se possuir no inventário, and favors Heavy Armor and One-Handed weapons, but will use any equipment if it bests the current base armor or damage rating. Assim como outros seguidores voltados para combate corpo a corpo, Jordis tem a tendência a correr em direção ao combate, possivelmente levando-a até a sua morte; seja pelos ataques de alguns inimigos ou pelo próprio jogador, com flechas e feitiços. Ela possui uma habilidade de Furtividade muito baixa, alertando os inimigos a presença dela, imediatamente. Isso pode ser um problema para jogadores com a habilidade Furtividade baixa, mas pode ser uma vantagem para jogadores com habilidade Furtividade alta, permitindo que o jogador atraia e ataque inimigos que a verem. Mesmo a habilidade Furtividade dela não seja tão alta e não tenha o privilégio necessário para fazer isso, é possível vê-la dando um rolamento (quando o jogador estiver a uma certa distância e agachado) para conseguir acompanha-lo. Armadura A armadura padrão de Jordis é uma armadura de aço (versão sem ombreiras), manoplas nórdicas de aço, botas acolchoadas de aço e escudo de aço. Sua armadura padrão dá um total de 96 de proteção base. Por padrão ela não usa um elmo, but can equip any if given one. She can also wear any ring or necklace given to her by the Dragonborn, which can be useful due to the added effects these items may have. She can equip armor given to her, if its armor rating surpasses that of her default equipment. She can and will wear light armor, but her high Heavy Armor skill makes it difficult without a high Smithing skill or high-end armor, or the "equipitem" console command. It should be noted that, similar to other followers, there are multiple options to change her gear. She may be dismissed then pickpocketed to remove her default gear using the Perfect Touch Pickpocket perk. Alternatively, she may be married so that she opens a shop — this then allows the Dragonborn to buy her default clothes, which forces her to wear alternative gear. Armas She only uses a shield if the best melee weapon in her inventory is One-Handed, otherwise she uses a Two-Handed weapon. Lydia's default weapon is a steel sword. If her sword is removed or if opponents are out of melee range, she uses a hunting bow, with an infinite supply of iron arrows, though these arrows cannot be taken from her inventory. Similar to her melee weapon and armor, she can be given stronger arrows and a stronger bow, which she will use instead. Estatísticas de Combate Estatísticas de Habilidades no nível 50: Citações * “''I am sworn to carry your burdens.”'' — When asked to trade items. * "Eu te protejo." — When approached or passed by. * “''Sou sua espada e seu escudo.”'' — When approached or passed by. * “Longa vida a você, Thane.” — When approached or passed by. * “Honra a você, meu (minha) Thane.” — When approached or passed by. * “I am sworn to protect you.” — When approached or passed by. * "Honored to see you, my Thane" — When approached or passed by. * "Logo atrás de você." — When chat is exited. * “Como quiser meu (minha) Thane.” — When asked to do something. * “I don't like where this is going.” — When entering certain areas in cave or ruin. * “Uau! Impressionante!.” — When approaching large, and often spectacular, areas. * “Ei! Cuidado!” — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. * “Cuidado.” — When the Dragonborn "pushes" her, urging her to move. * “Para que a pressa?” — When the Dragonborn sprints into\past her. * “Ei, olha, uma caverna. Quem sabe o que pode ter lá em baixo?” — When approaching cave entrances. * “Look over there, that's a Dwemer ruin.” — When near a Dwemer Ruin. * "You won't get away from me!" — When in combat. * "Você ainda se acha Nórdico?"— When fighting Nordic bandits. * "Maldito!" — When damaged. * "Vamos lá?" — When approached while waiting. * "Obrigada" — when using healing hands. * "Volte para sua preciosa floresta, elfo!" — Quando enfrentar um Bosmer. * "Deuses...Não!" — when damaged heavily by a trap. Curiosidades * With Dawnguard installed, Jordis can be turned into a vampire. This requires the Dragonborn to be married to her and to have sided with the Volkihar vampires during the DLC's main quest line. After completing several side quests for the vampires, Vingalmo will eventually offer the quest The Gift to "invite her into the family". * Jordis will sometimes disappear for no apparent reason. She will be found at Proudspire, wearing her original gear. Ask her to trade equipment and all of the gear she had when she left will be in her inventory. Remove one item and give it back and everything will be reequipped. * Jordis will not use certain bows, even though they may be superior to her base weapon. She seems to prefer Ancient Nord weapons. She will wield the Gauldur Blackbow, but will not use the Nightingale Bow, even though it is much stronger than her default Hunting Bow. * Upon marrying her, she will ask whether to move into the Dragonborn's house, or her house. Either choice will be the Dragonborn's current house. * Her name can be translated from the Old Norse word hjordis, meaning "sword". Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Guarda-Costas Categoria:Skyrim: Seguidores Categoria:Skyrim: Mulheres Categoria:Skyrim: Nórdicos Categoria:Nórdicos